The presence of unwanted insects is a prominent annoyance, especially during peak times such as the summer months. Insect population is especially an issue in outdoor settings such as camping sites, porches, picnics, and the like during such times. As such, many different methods are utilized in an attempt to control insect presence and population in localized settings. These methods include scented candles and torches, insect repellents, insect traps, insecticides, and the like. Another popular device is that of electrical insect lures which generally utilize light as an attracting means and which provide electrocution capabilities for the extermination of insect populations. However, such devices are limited in their scope of capabilities.
Various attempts have been made to provide household insect electrocution assemblies. Examples of these attempts can be seen by reference to several U.S. patents. U.S. Pat. No. 3,986,292, issued in the name of Klebanoff, describes an insect killing device which uses a domestic AC voltage supply in a conventional manner.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,594,946, issued in the name of Nolen et al., describes a mosquito and biting insect attracting apparatus which utilizes alternative attractants such as chemical sources in order to lure and exterminate insects.
While these apparatuses fulfill their respective, particular objectives, each of these references suffer from one (1) or more of the aforementioned disadvantages. Many such apparatuses do not provide any aesthetic or entertainment value to a user. Also, many such apparatuses do not have any means of providing data or other useful information to a user during periods of usage. Accordingly, there exists a need for an insect electrocution device without the disadvantages as described above. The development of the present invention substantially departs from the conventional solutions and in doing so fulfills this need.